Medicine Cat Madness
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: Everything has changed, all the clans have new names, all the medicine cats have kits, and the elders are left wondering, what happened to The Warrior Code?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know it's been FOREVER and a day since I updated some of my other fics, so which one do you guys think I should update next?**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this train wreck of a fic**_

* * *

Goosefeather stared down at horror at the ouija board lying in front of him.

"Ravenwing?" he meowed.

The black pelted tom lifted his head, his blue eyes meeting Goosefeather's also blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Look at this, what does this say?"  
Ravewing looked at the ouija board, and narrowed his eyes, studying it very closely.

"Beetlewhisker!" he gasped after about fifteen minutes.

"Yes Beetlewhisker, you mouse-brain, why the frick does it say Beetlewhisker? It was supposed to say Ashfur you dyslexic mouse-brain!" Goosefather spat.

"Oh, Beetlewhisker's a RiverClan cat, isn't he?" Ravenwing narrowed his eyes, "I hate RiverClan."

"Oh really? If you hate them so much, then why do you keep bringing them back? First Heavystep, and now Beetlewhisker!"  
Goosefeather shook his head.

"Hey, if you have such a problem with it, why don't you do it yourself? Besides, why would you want to bring back Assfur anyway?" Ravenwing asked.

Goosefeather mrrrowed.

"For the lulz."

He then shook his head.  
"The truth is, I tried split my soul up into nine different cats, and Ashfur was one of the cats a part of my soul went into."  
"And the others?" Ravenwing asked.

"I have no idea..."

Meanwhile, not in StarClan, KittypetClan, HalfclanClan, WhoClan, and DingdongOnestarisdeadClan, and MarshmallowfluffClan were having a gathering.

"Snowbird just had another litter of kits!" Tigerstar, the leader of HalfclanClan announced.

"How many litters is that now? Seventeen?" a DingdongOnestarisdeadClan cat sighed.

"No, I think it's nineteen now," a she-cat from MarshmallowfluffClan meowed.

"That's nice and all Tigerstar, but KittypetClan also had another litter born into the clans, Alderheart and Velvet had three kits, two toms and she-kit, which they named Copperkit, Ashfurkit," Brambestar paused and shook his head, "I don't understand that one, and Twigkit."

"Yeah well, Fidgetflake has also had a kit with I forgot who, but they named him Frostedkit, I've already decided that his warrior name will be Frostedflake," Leafstar meowed.

"Oh! That reminds me, Mothwing just had two kits with Puddleshine, a she-kit and a tom, they're named Sweetkit and Sourkit," Mistystar meowed.

"Is DingdongOnestarisdeadClan the only clan whose medicine cat HASN'T had a kit yet?" Harestar asked.

"Actually," Kestrelflight stepped forward, "I'm the mother/father to Frostedflake."

"Well that's just great!" Crowfeather spat.

"Oh, like you have room to talk," Nightcloud snarled, lashing her tail.

"She's right you know, after all, I'm expecting our second litter of kits," Leafpool meowed.

Jayfeather groaned and face pawed.

"I don't see why you're acting so high and mighty, Jayfeather, you became mates with all the she-cats in the tribe!" Willowshine spat, "Oh, and you're the father to my kits!"

"That's my boy!" Crowfeather exclaimed.

Then, all of the sudden, a grey and white cat with a runny nose came flying down from StarClan, he had a runny nose, he looked just like Runningnose from ShadowClan, it was...Runningnose!  
"Well, since it's apparently fine with medicine cats having kits now, half-clan kits at that, I can finally reveal the truth, I am Sneezecloud's father!"

"What about me?" Mallownose asked, however, Runningnose disappeared before answering him.

"I also have a secret I need to reveal, I'm Dewnose's real father!" Sneezecloud exclaimed, before sneezing thirty-six times in a row.

"Brokenstar is my real father," Littlecloud meowed as he flew down from StarClan.

"No frickin way!" a HalfclanClan cat gasped.

"Does no one care about the fact that Brightheart cheated on Cloudtail?" Thornclaw asked.

"She didn't actually, before Ambermoon, Dewnose, and Snowbush were born, Brightheart, Sneezecloud, and I had a romantic evening together," Cloudtail meowed.

Ratscar growled and shook his head.

"Back in my day, we didn't have these kinds of issues."

"Oh yeah, because ShadowClan was soooo great," Emberfoot meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, we're called HalfclanClan now, Shadowstar disowned us because we suck now, so we had to change our clan name," Tigerstar meowed.

"All of the founders disowned us," Bramblestar sighed, "And Thun- I mean, KittypetClan doesn't even suck!"

"Name ten living cats in ThunderClan that don't have kittypet blood, I dare you," Ratscar challenged.

"Well, uh, there's me, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, and uhh, um, well, yeah, I got nothing," Bramblestar sighed.

"Hey! I exist!" Birchfall exclaimed.

Every cat narrowed their eyes at him.

"Who are you again?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Seriously guys? I was the kit on the great journey, I befriended Applekit, Toadkit, and Marshkit, my littermates starved to death, my daughter was a prophecy cat, my other daughter trained in the Dark Forest, I trained in the Dark Forest, how can you not know who I am?" Birchfall sighed.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think I have seen you around camp before," Whitewing meowed.

"Yeah, are you sure you're even our father? I mean, you're light brown, we're grey," Dovewing meowed.

"He could be my real father!" Mallownose gasped.

"A father is not the cat who shares your blood, but the cat who raised you," Lionblaze meowed.

"Oh, well Birchface didn't raise me, so I guess he's not my father afterall," Mallownose sighed, looking at his paws.

"Is this gathering almost over?" Harestar groaned.

"After one more announcement," Mistystar meowed, "Since Harestar and I are the only leaders without kits, we decided to have kits together!"

"EHthuetheute gee thanks!" Reedwhisker spat.

"I inherited my immortality from you!" Beetlewhisker, Mistystar's great-grandson, exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I forgot," Mistystar sighed and turned to Harestar, "Looks like we don't need to have kits together after all."

Harestar breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So, now that the gathering is offically over, I guess we can all go home now," Bramblestar meowed.

As the cats started padding away, Mallownose called after them,

"Wait! Since Birchbark is my real father, and he's not a RiverClan cat, does that mean I'm not a WhoClan cat anymore?"

"No, you're still a WhoClan cat, I'm still your mother," Graymist reassured them.

"Oh good."

Mallownose followed the rest of the cats from his clan, and with that, every cat had cleared off the island.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest, thank you :D**_

* * *

With a triumphant smirk, Sandgorse slammed his pebble down.

"King me!"

"Ah!" Spiderleg growled, flinging all the pebbles away with his paw, "GO DIE IN A TUNNEL, SANDGORSE!"

"Now Spiderleg, don't be a sore loser," Dustpelt meowed sternly.

"But I never win against him, he's obviously cheating!" Spiderleg whined.

"Stop whining, or we'll reincarnate you into KittypetClan," Bluestar warned.

Spiderleg's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh StarClan no, anything but that!"

"Well, then be good!" Bluestar spat before turning her attention to Nightstar and Gray Wing, who were smoking their eighth pack of cigarettes that day.

"Can you two seriously stop?"

Before they could answer, Barkface sighed,

"I can't wait until Berrynose and Finleap die, Turtle Tail and I need more members for our short tail club."

Turtle Tail nodded.

"Yeah, and we can't go get Stumpytail from The Dark Forest, even though he literally did nothing wrong except go on patrol with Tigerstar that one time."

"HE'S A BROWN TABBY, ALL BROWN TABBIES ARE EVIL!" Bluestar screeched, picking up Dustpelt and throwing him into the Dark Forest.

"Oh crap," Mudclaw gasped. He ran to go hide, but Bluestar saw him too, and chucked him into the Dark Forest along with Dustpelt.

"Bluestar, since you seem to be the leader of StarClan for some reason, tell me why no cat has ever had my pre-fix!" Rooktail demanded.

"No one has had my pre-fix either," Chiveclaw meowed.

"That's because your pre-fix is stupid."

All the cats nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Goosefeather asked, "No one has had my pre-fix before."

"That's because everycat hates you," Rooktail meowed, "So, Bluestar, about my pre-fix being used again?"

"Fine," Bluestar hissed with irritation, "I'll appear to Leafpool in a dream, and tell her to name one of her kits Rookkit!"

* * *

The following morning, Leafpool had four healthy kits, a brown tom, which she named Frecklekit, a grey she-kit, which Crowfeather named Featherkit, a brown tabby she-kit which Crowfeather named Leafkit, and a very dark grey tabby tom, which Leafpool named Rookkit.

"I think Frecklespeckle, Featherpool, Leaftail, and Rookcrow will be perfect warrior names for them, don't you?" Bramblestar asked.  
"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, they were only just born," Leafpool reminded him.

Budkit, one of Rosepetal's kits, yawned, and opened his eyes, letting out a gasp when he saw Leafpool's kits.

"Weedkit, look, new kits!" he exclaimed, nudging his brother.

"Who cares? Kits are dumb," Weedkit grumbled, turning around in his nest, without opening his eyes.

"No they're not, when I'm grown up, I'm going to have even more kits than Snowbird!" Budkit exclaimed, before turning to Rosepetal, "Are Leafpool's kits old enough to play yet?"

Rosepetal wrapped her tail around her son, and shook her head.

"No, they're too small, they were only just born."

"Yeah, you'd squish them, Tubby," Weedkit meowed.

"At least my legs aren't freakishly long!" Budkit retorted.

"I have our mother's legs, you're probably part kittypet!" Weedkit hissed, fully awake now, and standing up, with his fur fluffed out so that he looked twice his size.

Rosepetal rolled her eyes and turned to Leafpool.

"Keep them young while you can," she sighed.

"If they start misbehaving, I'll just drop them off on Squirrelflight," Leafpool mrrowed.

"Now Leafpool, being a mother is an excellent thing, and Rosepetal, I can remember you and Toadskip being a bunch of rambunctious kits," Daisy meowed sternly.

She and Rosepetal then dipped their heads, as they remembred the cat who had been taken from them too soon.

On the other side of camp, Bramblestar was assigning patrols.

"Alright, Thornclaw, Plumprune, Bumblestripe, and Stemcell, you're on DingdongOnestarisdeadClan border patrol, Brackenfur, Blossomfall, Brightheart, and brown tom, whose name I can't remember, you're on MarshmallowfluffClan border patrol."

"My name is Birchfall," the brown tom in question sighed.

"Now, onto hunting patrol, Eaglefalcon, Shelltail, Thriftstore, Flipout, and Bristlethistle, you're on hunting patrol."

"What about the rest of us?" Stormcloud asked, as a group of about six hundred KittypetClan cats stood behind him.

"Don't ask me, wait, why am I even assigning patrols? That's Squirrelflight's job!" Bramblestar exclaimed, before padding off into his den, leaving the cats standing there, waiting to be assigned their duties.

* * *

"We really need to do something, KittypetClan has too many cats," a StarClan cat meowed.

"I know! We can have our very own Warriors Hunger Games, Battle Royale, whatever you want to call it," Skystar meowed.

"What in StarClan is that?" Bluestar asked.

Skystar rubbed his paws together and cackled.

"It's where all the cats basically kill each other, until only one is left alive."

"Oh, well, that could work, but can there be more than one left alive? KittypetClan still needs to exist," Bluestar meowed.

"No! We can't go killing innocent cats, it's against the Warrior Code!" Hollyleaf gasped.

"The Warrior Code? What's that?" Bluestar asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I've never heard about this so-called Warrior Code," Skystar meowed. All the other StarClan cats nodded in agreement.

Oh no, Hollyleaf thought to herself, no one knew about the Warrior Code anymore! What was she to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Tallstar and Longtail stood with their hackles raised, as they circled around each other.

"For the last time Tallstar, my tail is longer," Longtail snarled.

"I don't think so, and not only is my tail longer, it's been around since before you were even kitted," Tallstar retorted.

"Too bad you two didn't have kits, and passed on your long tail genes," Stormtail meowed.

"Excuse me?" Palebird shrieked, "Are you critizing my son for his life choices!?"

"Palebird," Sandgorse sighed, "I've come to terms with the fact that Tallstar didn't want to be a tunneler, and I think Stormtail has too."

"What even?" Stormtail asked, looking confused. As Palebird shook her head.

"No, I wasn't talking about that," she sighed, "You know what? Nevermind."

* * *

Meanwhile, in HalfclanClan, two cats were dragging Puddleshine's body into the clearing.

"No!" Slatefur exclaimed, racing over to his brother.

"No, no, this can't be happening!"

He let out a wail, and collasped to the ground.

"Should we go get the medicine cat?" Tigerheart asked.

"Puddleshine was the medicine cat," Cloverfoot hissed.

"I-I'm all alone, it's just me now," Slatefur's meow cracked with emotion, "at least I got to say goodbye this time."

"I'll be the HalfclanClan's medicine cat," Shadowkit meowed, as he shoved some deathberries behind his back.

"Oh brilliant! It looks like HalfclanClan isn't doomed afterall!" Tigerstar exclaimed, and all the other cats, minus Slatefur, let out cheers.

"Wait a minute!" Oakfur suddenly gasped.

All the cats turned their eyes to the elder.

"Since ShadowClan is now HalfclanClan, would that make Shadowkit, Halfclankit?"

"Oh that name is perfect!" Tigerstar meowed, jumping up onto the bough of the tree.

"Let all cats old enough to kill their enemies gather around," he cleared his throat, "today, Muddlepine has died."

"It's Puddleshine!" Slatefur spat.

"Be quiet Rippletail, and don't interrupt me when I'm talking, I am your leader!"  
"You know what? I'm leaving! I'm going to become mates with Sleekwhisker!"

Slatefur huffed, storming off.

"Good luck with that, I heard she mated with all the toms AND all the she-cats in the kin," Strikestone meowed after him.

"Now that the interruptions are over, our new medicine cat is Shadowkit, who will now be named Halfclanwing, after his beautiful mother Dovewing!"

"Halfclanwing! Halfclanwing!" all the cats cheered.

* * *

"Oh fantastic! Another medicine cat for me to train," Yellowfang grumbled.

"I could train them," Runningnose meowed.

Yellowfang sighed and shook her head.

"No one can stand listening to you for more than a few minutes, where's Littlecloud? He should be doing this."

"Bluestar threw him into The Dark Forest remember? Along with all the other brown tabbies," Runningnose sighed.

"Oh right, I guess we'll just have to wait until Puddleshine gets here."

"Did someone order a Puddleshine?" Puddleshine exclaimed, bursting into StarClan.

"Oh good, you're here, now you can train Halfclanwing how to be a medicine cat!"

"This is load of foxdung that I had to die, just so Tigerstar's relatives could get all the attention on them AGAIN!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Harestar growled, as he stormed into StarClan, "I don't know what I was thinking, making Crowfeather my deputy, I should have known this would happen!"

"I just wish that I had a different name, then maybe I could have lived," Crowfrost sighed.

"No," Puddleshine shook his head, "You died so Tigerheart could be leader."

"I'm pretty sure he died so there wouldn't be two Crowstars," Harestar argued.

"NO! TIGERSTAR!"

"CROWFEATHER!"

"TIGERSTAR!"

"CROWFEATHER!"

Both toms were standing muzzle to muzzle, puffed out so big, they looked like badgers rather than cats.

"ATTENTION HARE-BRAINS, MOUSE-BRAINS, TOAD-BRAINS, FEATHER-BRAINS, AND FISH-BRAINS!" Skystar yowled.

All the cats turned and glared at him.

"The Warriors Battle Royale will be commencing in one moon, now is the time to cast your votes on who will win!"

"Is it all the clans, or just KittypetClan? If it's all the clans, then I'm putting my money on Beetlewhisker, Heavystep, or Mistystar, those cats never die," a cat meowed.

"Yeah, because of RAVENWING!" Goosefeather spat.

"I think Ravenwing might be my son!" Rooktail gasped.

"No, I'm your son," Goosefeather sighed.

Rooktail narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm black with blue eyes, Ravenwing is black with blue eyes, a rook is a corvidae a raven is a corvidae."

"I think I'm older than you, or I would be if MAPLESHADE DIDN'T FREAKIN KILL ME!"

"Snitches get put in ditches, that's all I gotta say," Mapleshade meowed from the Dark Forest border.

"Are you done? Can we continue the topic on hand?" Skystar sighed, his whiskers twitched, "what were we talking about again?"

"The Warriors Battle Royale," Bluestar meowed.

"Oh right, ALL of the cats will be involved, the more bloodshed the better!"

All the cats started cheering, except for Hollyleaf, who looked on with horror shining in her green eyes.

How could this be happening? How could StarClan cats be cheering for the senseless deaths of other cats?

I need to get the warrior code back, she told herself.

She couldn't do it alone though, she then thought of the kit that had just been born to Willowshine and Jayfeather, a skinny brown tom named Stickkit.

She could get Stickkit, Frostedkit, Sweetkit, and Frecklekit to help her!

It had to work, it just had to!


	4. Chapter 4

Bluestar padded to stand in the middle of the cats.

"Now that the youngest cat in the clans, is now apprentice aged, I think it's time that we start our plan."

"About time!" Skystar spat.

Hollyleaf's eyes widened with horror, it was happening already? For moons, she had tried to contact the kits, but to no avail, something seemed to be blocking her.

Did no one ever teach them about StarClan?

"I'll send a dream to Crowstar!" Hawkheartless meowed enthusiastically.

Other medicine cats from the other clans reluctantly agreed to send dreams to their leaders. Cinderpelt to Bramblestar, Echosong to SkyClan, Yellowfang to ShadowClan, and Mudfur to RiverClan.

After they all sent their dreams, Skystar rubbed his paws together.

"Let the battles commence!" he yowled gleefully.

* * *

The following morning, Bramblestar woke up with a gasp, and quickly jumped up on high ledge.

"Everyone who is old enough to catch their own prey, gather around!" he yowled.

"I wonder what this is about?" Jayfeather grumbled in a sleep filled voice.

"I just got news from StarClan that we're all probably going to die, so I decided to give all of the apprentices their warrior names!"

"Die? What do you mean die?" Brightheart gasped.

"StarClan said that there are too many cats in KittypetClan, so now we must all fight to the death!"

"No way," Cloudtail shook his head, "Come on Brightheart and Whitewing, we're going to live with twolegs!"

"But you can't live with twolegs! It's against the warrior code!" Thornclaw called after them.

"No, I think it's the right thing to do," Daisy meowed, as she raced away with Mousewhisker. She then stopped suddenly.

"Berrynose, are you coming?" she asked her son.

The cream tom shook his head.  
"I have to stay here with Poppydawn and take care of our kits!"

"Take her and the kits too!"

Barrynose nodded, and he, Poppyfrost, Molewhisker, and Cherryfall followed Daisy.

"They should have called the trap neuter release program instead," Millie grumbled, as she too left.

"Are you going to go?" Bramblestar asked Stormcloud.

"No, I'm a KittypetClan warrior," he meowed.

Bramblestar nodded.

"Good, now we can get on with the naming ceremony."

He turned to Budpaw, whose belly rivaled that of a kittypet who got fed six hundred times a day.

"Budpaw, since you are very optimistic, your warrior name will be...Budlight!"

"Budlight! Budlight!" all the cats cheered.

Once the noise died down, Bramblestar waved Weedpaw up with his tail.

Unlike his brother, Weedpaw looked like the skinniest WindClan cat in leafbare.

"Weedpaw, since you are very aggressive, your warrior name will be...Weedwhacker!"

"Weedwhacker! Weedwhacker!"

One by one, Brambleclaw called the rest of the apprentices up. He gave Leafpaw the name, Leaftail.

"That's my name!" he heard Leaftail from WindClan yowl in the distance, he just ignored him, and gave Featherpaw the name Featherpool. The next chat he gave a warrior name to, was Rookpaw, who he named Rookcloud, after Crowfeather's ex-mate.

"Why am I named Frecklepaw? I don't have any flecks on me, I'm just a brown tabby," Frecklepaw asked, just as he did every day.

"I don't know, ask Leafpool," Bramblestar replied, giving the same answer that he, and all the other cats, always gave.

"Anyway, your warrior name is Frecklespeckle!"

"Frecklespeckle! Frecklespeckle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in The Dark Forest, all the cats were sitting around, playing tic-tac-toe, when Darkstripe suddenly ran in, wearing a purple pelt over his own dark grey pelt.

"Darkstripe, where have you been? What happened to your fur?" one of the cats gasped.

"I was at Bloor's Academy," he sniffed, "You've probably never heard of it."

"Wow, I can't believe you can actually do something other than be Tigerstar's little bi-"

"Without Tigerstar, I found that I can do A LOT of things!" Darkstripe spat, cutting Mudclaw off.

"What does the purple mean?" Littlecloud asked with interest shining in his blue eyes.

"That's the drama department, it's where all the cool cats go," Darkstripe purred, "All the losers go to music, they wear blue, and the other department is art, and they were green!"

"That sounds like kittypet stuff," Mudclaw meowed, narrowing his eyes.

"No one asked you rabbit-breath," Darkstripe hissed.

He then took off his purple pelt, to reveal three small kits that had been hiding inside! A light grey she-kit, a dark grey tabby tom, and a dark brown tabby tom.

"These are my kits," he announced, "Their names are Willowkit, Dirtkit, and Tigerkit."

"Oh my StarClan," Littlecloud gasped.

All of the original Dark Forest cats glared at him.  
"We don't say that here," one of them hissed.

"Can we have kits too?" Mudclaw asked.

"Beats me, anyway, I'm going to sleep."

Darkstripe padded away with his kits following him, leaving everyone standing there feeling baffled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmmm," Willowpelt's eyes darted back and forth between Whitestorm and Tawnyspots.

"For StarClan's sake Willowpelt, it's been seasons, just choose Tawnyspots already, so I can have Whitestorm, and then we can all be happy!" Brindleface hissed.

"Why would you want Whitestorm? His son grew up to be a total psychopath!" Tawnyspots exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, at least my name makes sense! You're not tawny coloured, or spotted," Whitestorm retorted.

"It's because of my delightfully spotted belly," Tawnyspots meowed, standing up on his hind-legs to show off his belly spots.

"Oh Brindleface, what am I going to do!" Willowpelt yowled.

The grey she cat sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Like I said Willowpelt, go with Tawnyspots, I want Whitestorm."

"But what about me?" Redtail asked, padding over to join the group.

"Why don't we all just be mates with each other?" Willowpelt suggested.

"I'm a one cat kind of tom, so I'm out," Tawnyspots meowed.

Redtail nodded.

"Me too."

"Whatever, losers," Willowpelt meowed, rolling her eyes, before padding away with Whitestorm and Brindleface.

* * *

Meanwhile, in WhoClan..

"Mistystar!" Harepaw yowled.

The elderly grey leader lifted her head.

"Yes?"

"Why is Beetlewhisker no longer my mentor?"

Mistystar sighed.

"Beetlewhisker has been dead for seasons now, but everyone is just too busy to bury him."

"But look at how much he's taught me!" Harepaw exclaimed, laying down on the ground, not moving, and hardly even breathing.

Mistystar didn't say anything, she just shook her head, and padded back to her den.

* * *

In DingdongOnestarisdeadClan, things weren't faring much better.

"I've decided to take a mate from ShadowClan!" Crowstar announced.

"What?" Nightcloud spat.

"Who is it?" Breezepelt growled, "I want to claw their fur off!"

"It's Snowbird."

"She's too old for you!" Leaftail yowled.

Gorsetail nodded.

"Yeah, I heard she was already a warrior before Tigerclaw was even Tigerstar!"

"Did I say Snowbird? I meant, um," Crowfeather closed his eyes, "Let's see uhh," he clicked his tongue, "Oh, I know, Leafpool!"

"Leafpool is dead, she Millie, Larksong, and Ambermoon performed deathberry roulette," Squirrelflight sighed.

"What in StarClan is that? By the way, why are you on WindClan territory?" Crowfeather demanded.

"Because," Squirrelflight scoffed, "I can be, and deathberry roulette, is where you get five pieces of prey that are the same, like five mice, five birds, five squirrels, five-"

"I get the point!" Crowfeather spat.

"Well, sooorrry," Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you fill one of the pieces of prey up with deathberries, and then you shuffle them around, and take a bite of each piece, unfortunately, they all bit the prey with the deathberries on their first try."

"Well, that sucks," Crowfeather grumbled.

"I know, I miss her more and more every day, and I guess I miss Millie and those other two cats too, whatever their names were," Squirrelflight sighed.

"Yeah, can you leave now? My clan and I were discussing serious business."

"Yeah, I just came here to tell you that everyone is going to start killing each other very soon, and since I still consider us friends from the time we went on that journey together, I figured I'd tell you."

"Alright, thanks."

Once Squirrelflight had left, Crowfeather turned back to his clan.

"I figured out who my ShadowClan mate is," he meowed.

All the cats leaned forward with their ears pricked.

"Tawnypelt!"

* * *

In the Dark Forest...

"Alright Willowkit, Tigerkit, and Dirtkit, here is your first lesson, the strongest cats get to eat first, so that they'll have energy to hunt more food for the weaker cats," Darkstripe meowed.

"Does that mean Willowkit and Tigerkit will get to eat before me?" Dirtkit squeaked.

"No! The queens and kits eat first, it says so in The Warrior Code!" Mudclaw gasped.

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes with confusion.

"And that would be?"

"Um, the whole foundation of our clans," Mudclaw rolled his eyes, "I know you're originally a Dark Forest cat, but surely, you know what the Warrior Code is!"

"Mudclaw, do you need some herbs? You're talking like you have bees in your brain," Littlecloud meowed.

"What?" Mudclaw spat, "Even you? A medicine cat?" he shook his head, "I know you're from ShadowClan and all, but you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about either," Oakheart meowed.

Crookedstar nodded.

"Well, I'll be fox-dung," Mudclaw grumbled, padding away, muttering to himself.

Was there anyone who remembered the Warrior Code other than him?


	6. Chapter 6

Skystar let out a huff, it had been a moon since the Battle Royale had started, and yet, there was no deaths.

"I am sooo freakin pissed!" he yowled, "I've been waiting for moons to see some gory deaths, and all I get are more kits added to the clans!" he started shaking, "I'm going to have a b.f.!"

Tornear narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, what's a b.f.?"

"He's going to have a bitch fit!" Gray Wing exclaimed, "You better get out of here!"

All the cats in StarClan stepped back a few fox lengths, not wanting to experience the b.f. that Skystar was about to have.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the moonpool...

"Can we go swimming in the moonpool?" Frostedflake asked.

"No you mouse-brain, you'll drown," Jayfeather snapped.

Frecklespeckle snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe with you supervising us."

"Come on everyone, we're medicine cats, we're supposed to be nice to each other," Kestrelflight meowed.

"Yeah!" Puddleshine exclaimed, "Peace and love!"

"AND CATMINT!" Sweetheart exclaimed, throwing some catmint up in the air, and then dancing under it.

Jayfeather stuck his head in the moonpool, desperate to end his miserable existence. It seemed like with each moon he lived, the cats around him just kept getting dumber and dumber.

"Whatcha doin, Jayfeather?"

"AH!" Jayfeather jumped back, his heart pounding at the sight of Yellowfang's face.

"She's always harrassing me!" he spat, he couldn't visit the moonpool without seeing Yellowfang, he couldn't sleep without seeing her in his dreams!

"I think she's sweet on you," Sourpatch meowed.

"What?" Jayfeather stared at the cat as though he had three heads, maybe he did, he couldn't see.

"This Yellerfang she-cat, I think she thinks yer a mighty swell fella."

"Uhhhh.."

Jayfeather had no idea what to say, what if Yellowfang was in love with him? He had no idea how he could reject the old medicine cat. He didn't love her though, and he wouldn't pretend like he did either.

He sighed, he thought being part of a huge prophecy was hard, but this seemed like it was going to be even harder!

* * *

In the Dark Forest, Darkstripe was teaching his kits nefarious ways to take down their enemies.

"Listen up kits," he began, "If you're not super tomly and buff like Tigerstar," he let out a wistful sigh, "then you have to use your brains."

"We have to crack open our skulls and use our brains?" Willowkit shrieked.

"Maybe you should start working on building up your muscle," Darkstripe told his daughter, before turning to his sons.

"Alright, the first lesson, is to trick a cat into eating deathberries, does anyone know how you might do that?"

"Tell them that they're um juniper berries?" Tigerkit asked.

"What if they're healthy mouse-brain? What then?" Dirtkit asked.  
Tigerkit shuffled his paws.

"Well, uh, you could say that they're regular berries to snack on."

Dirtkit rolled his eyes.

"Cats don't eat berries for fun, mouse-brain, we're strict meat eaters."

Tigerkit buried his face in his paws and started wailing.

"He's not wrong you know," Darkstripe meowed, "It is very easy to trick a kit into eating deathberries."

Tigerkit gasped and looked up.

"Why would you kill a kit?"

Darkstripe shrugged.

"I'd do anything for Tigerstar, in fact!" he suddenly jumped up onto a stump.

"Attention cats of all clans!" he yowled.

"What in the Dark Forest is he doing?" a cat muttered.

"I don't know," said another, and they all ignored him.

"I SAID ATTENTION CATS OF ALL CLANS!"

When yet again, no one paid any attention, he growled, and jumped off the stump.

"Come on kits, it's up to us," he meowed to his kits.

"What's up to us?" Willowkit asked, her blue eyes opened wide.

"We're going to bring back Tigerstar."

* * *

**_A/N: The B.F. part is from the movie, White Chicks._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter contains spoilers from some of the newest books. **_

* * *

"Guess what!" Willowpelt exclaimed, as she padded over to where Rooktail and Stormtail were sharing a vole.

"What?" Rooktail asked.

"I found Redtail's diary!" the pale grey she-cat exclaimed.

"What did you say?" the tortoiseshell tom hissed, racing over, tramping over about fifty cats in his mist.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Nettlebreeze, one of the cats, grumbled.

"I said, I found your diary," Willowpelt meowed, holding up a bundle of leaves, that had Redtail's Debt scratched onto the front leaf.

"Give that back! That's private!" Redtail screeched, jumping for his diary.

"Hah! You can't reach it!" Willowpelt taunted, holding it above his head.

"What does it say Willowbae?" Whitestorm asked.

"Well, according to this, Tawnyspots died wayyy before Darkstripe was a thing, so that means," she turned to the tom in question, "You might not be his father after all!"

Tawnyspots' amber eyes widened with shock, he stood like that for so long, that every cat started to crowd around, with fear that something had happened to the tom.

"Woo hoo!" he suddenly shouted, throwing his paws out.

"Celebrate good times come on!" he sang.

"Wait, if Tawnyspots isn't Darkstripe's father, then who is?" Thrushpelt asked.

"It'sa me!" a squeaky voice cackled from the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the moonpool, all of the cats were trying once again, to get the moonpool to unfreeze.

"Why don't we get all the heaviest cats to jump on it at the same time?" Frostedflake suggested.

"That's the most mousebrained idea I ever heard!" Jayfeather spat.

"No, I think we should try it, what do we have to lose?" Alderheart asked.

The grumpy medicine cat rolled his sightless blue eyes.

"Uhh, our dignity?"

"Well, you're nowhere near to being the heaviest cat, Jayfeather, so you won't even have to jump on it," Kestrelflight meowed.

"Funny, a comment about how scrawny someone is, coming from a DingdongOnestarisdeadClan cat," Fidgetflake snorted.

"Bite your tongue Fidgetflake!" Kestrelflight spat, "This is all MarshmallowfluffClan's fault anyway, none of this was happening before you lot came back to the forest!"

"Oh? So what are you trying to say? Are you saying that StarClan was wrong?" the black and white tom hissed.

"No, but you MarshmallowfluffClan cats don't know anything about clan life, I bet your apprentices were swimming in it, and that's why it froze over!"

"Swimming?" Fidgetflake bristled, "We jump, we do not swim!"

"I've had just about enough of this!" Jayfeather growled, grabbing both toms, and knocking their heads together; they died.

"Oh no! DingdongOnestarisdeadClan doesn't have a medicine cat! What's going to happen now?" Alderheart yowled.

"Leafpool could teach someone, like she-" Puddleshine looked down at his paws, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Maybe WhoClan could spare someone? They have four medicine cats now," Featherwhisker suggested.

"Not me, everyone's been throwing stuff at me, and calling me names ever since Jayfeather spilled my secret," Mothwing growled, with a glare at the KittypetClan medicine cat.

"Honesty is the best policy," Jayfeather meowed in a haughty tone.

"Sweetheart! You've just eaten all the catmint!"

Jayfeather hissed, and whipped his head over to the direction of the voice.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I collected a ton of catmint, and Sweetheart ate it all!" Frostedflake wailed.

"You're in MarshmallowfluffClan right?" Puddleshine asked.

He nodded.

"Good, then maybe you can all die, and everything will go back to normal."

"Puddleshine!" Alderheart gasped, "That was so rude."

"I'm sorry, it's just that, with the moonpool being frozen over, I'm feeling a bit agitated."

"I think we all are," Willowshine sighed.

"Let's gather all of the heaviest cats, hopefully this will work," Jayfeather relented with a sigh.

Soon, Graystripe, Bumblestripe, Heavystep, Mousewhisker, Swallowtail, and all the Tigerclones were standing around, waiting for instructions.

"Ready when you are, just give us the go ahead," Graystripe meowed.

"Alright, on three, I want you all to jump onto the moonpool at the same time."

"What if we fall through the ice and drown like Flametail?" Tigerstar gasped.

"I don't know why you're so worried, you have nine lives, the rest of us only have one," Heavystep pointed out.

"You're right!" Tigerstar gasped, turning to the medicine cats, "I don't want my daughter to be involved in this."

"But Tigerstar, she's one of the buffest cats in HalfclanClan!" Puddleshine exclaimed.

"It's okay, I can do it," she meowed.

"Fine," Tigerstar sighed, "But if anything happens, HalfclanClan is closing their borders FOREVER!"

"Alright everyone, in three...two...one!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, this is boring," Skystar remarked with a sigh, it had been moons, and still no one had killed anyone.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you just go to The Dark Forest!" Onestar snarled.

"You know what? I think I just might."

"Yeah, me too," Tornear meowed, coming to stand beside the pale grey tom, "All the cool cats are in the Dark Forest anyway."

"What aboot me, eh?" Ryestalk asked, looking offended.

Tornear opened his mouth to reply, when Bluestar cut him off, by letting out a demonic screech.

"Only brown tabbies go to the Dark Forest! So you're not allowed!"

"But what about Darkstripe, Thistleclaw, and Mapleshade, and all the other cats who aren't brown tabbies?" Firestar asked.

"They were in there before this rule got put into effect," Bluestar explained.

"Wait, if all brown tabbies are going to the Dark Forest, why is he still here?" Webfoot growled, flicking his tail in Onestar's direction.

"The Dark Forest is too good for him!" Tornear huffed, "He should be in the other place with his son, Dirttail."

"First of all, it's Darktail, and second of all, why are you being all aggro Tornear?"

"Because, you're ugly," Webfoot snorted.

Weaselfur nodded, "And you smell!"

"What the heck Weaselfur," Onestar gasped, "I'm more than likely your father!"

"Like that means anything to you," Weaselfur muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on let's not fight, we have to get along, we're the nice guys, that's why we're in StarClan, eh," Ryestalk meowed.

"I don't see why you're not more upset about this, Ryestalk, I mean, your littermates, mate, and son were all thrown into the Dark Forest," Palebird meowed.

"Eh," remarked the grey tabby she-cat.

"Well, they're probably having a lot more fun than we are now," Skystar huffed, before storming off to go pout in a corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest...

"Just admit it, I'm the best medicine cat to ever live!" Mudfur cried.

"As if!" Barkface spat, "You didn't even start life as a medicine cat, and you had a mate and kits."

"Neither did I, and cats still remember me more than you," Littlecloud spat.

"Is it just me, or do those guys seem really aggressive and out of character all the suddenly?" Shrewclaw asked.

Mudclaw nodded.

"Yeah, I think the Dark Forest is making them evil! Like the longer they stay here, the more evil they get!" he gasped, "We need to reinstate the Warrior Code!"

Shrewclaw shook his head.

"No way! I've waited my whole life for Barkface to stop being such an L 7 weenie, and that time is now!"

"Wait a minute, if The Dark Forest is making cats more evil, then why aren't you two affected?" Ivytail asked, narrowing her eyes, as Leafpool went to go join the argument about who the best medicine cat was.

"Because, we're already fox-hearts, duh," Shrewclaw meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, what are doing here anyway, you smelly ShadowClan cat?" Mudclaw snarled, flexing his claws.

"We're all Dark Forest cats now, we're all in the same clan," Ivytail hissed.

"As if! There's no way I'm being clanmates with a smelly ShadowClan cat," Shrewclaw shuddered.

Mudclaw nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are total fox-hearts."

"Oh? We're the fox-hearts? What about WindClan denying us herbs!"

"You weren't even alive then, and neither were we, however, I was alive when ShadowClan was being all rude and trying to kick us out of our territory and stuff," Mudclaw growled with his fur bristling.

"Come on guys! Can't we all just get along?" Crookedstar asked.

"NO!" everyone else shouted in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile by the moonpool...

"I just had a vision!" Halfclanwing exclaimed, "The moonpool is going to thaw out in one moon!"

"Oh, because your visions have worked out so well in the past," Jayfeather meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't listen to him, Goosefeather Jr, I believe your visions," Frecklespeckle meowed.

"Speaking of visions, this weird Hollyleaf cat keeps trying to contact me in my dreams," Stickkit meowed.

Frostedflake gasped.

"SAME but it's this cat named Mudclaw!"

"Hollyleaf has also being contacting me!" Sweetheart gasped, before swallowing a whole paw full of catmint to calm herself down.

"Wait a minute?" Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, "How long as Hollyleaf been contacting you?"

"About 30 moons now I guess, I don't know how to count," Stickkit meowed.

"You're telling me that a StarClan cat has been contacting you this whole time, and you didn't tell me!" Jayfeather growled, as he started foaming at the mouth.

"Oh my StarClan, he's rabid, run!" Frostedflake gasped, all the other medicine cats ran after him, hoping that Jayfeather wouldn't catch them.


	9. Chapter 9

Mudclaw stormed into the middle of the clearing, knocking kits and apprentices aside in his wake.

"Listen up feather-brains," he growled.

"What? Isn't being in the dark forest bad enough without having to listen to you?" Leafpool sighed.

"Be quiet Leaffool, I wasn't asking you," Mudclaw sneered before turning to the rest of the crowd.

"We have to do something about Bluestar throwing everyone into the Dark Forest! Some of us don't even belong here, but I can think of at least one cat in StarClan, that doesn't belong there, I'm not going to name any names... Ashfur.. anyway, we must band together and take her down!"

Most of the cats in the crowd started cheering, but some still looked pensive.

"But Mudclaw, that is not wise," Barkface meowed.

"Whatever, Barfface, no one cares what you think," Mudclaw growled.

"I think this is a fantabulous idea, then, after we take Bluestar down, we can take over StarClan!"

"Wait, who said that?" Mudclaw asked, looking around.

Every cat gasped, when the misty figure of Tigerstar slunk out from the shadows!

* * *

"This is great fun, eh?" Ryestalk meowed, knocking a pebble across the ice to Kinkfur.

"This is how I died!" Flametail exclaimed.

"I remember that," Dawnpelt growled, digging her claws into the ground, "That stupid Jayfeather."

"No," Flametail shook his head, "We've forgiven him remember?"

"Oh yeah," Dawnpelt narrowed her eyes, "Who can I hate now?"

"How about that traitor Sleekwhisker? Who helped Darktail kill everyone?"

"Yes, may she be infested with fleas, and her legs too short to scratch!" Dawnpelt threw her head back, and started mrrowing maniacally.

Then, all the fun was ruined, when Onestar strutted forward.

"I'm the only brown tabby left in StarClan, who wants to be my mate?"

"Um excuse me!" Whitetail looked up from where she was sharing tongues with Tornear,

"I'm your mate!"

Onestar regarded her with the flick of his tail.

"But I'm the best looking tom in StarClan now, I can't deny all the she-cats my greatness."

"What about Whitestorm? He's pretty fit," Tornear meowed.

Whitetail nodded.

"Oh yes, too bad he's in ThunderClan," she sighed.

"Yeah, and plus he's with that one cat, what's her name?" Tornear narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"That feather-brain's name is Willowpelt," Whitetail spat.

"Mom-uh! You're embarrassing me!" Weaselfur groaned.

Whitetail narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait, I'm your mother?"

"Ja! It's the only thing that makes sense," the ginger and white tom exclaimed.

"But wait, I didn't even know you were dead!" Whitetail shook her head, feeling very confused.

"Well, here's more confusion for you, Owlwhisker is also your son, he's my littermate, but he's in the Dark Forest, because he's a brown tabby!" Weaselfur exclaimed.

"Oh my StarClan!" Whitetail exclaimed, before fainting.

* * *

Sourpatch, Sweetheart, Frostedflake, Frecklespeckle, and Stickkit all padded towards the moon pool, they were going to try to unfreeze it again, but this time, without the other medicine cats.

"I swear if I have to deal with Jayfeather for one more second, I'm going to lose it," Frecklespeckle growled.

"Try some catmint, it makes everything better," Sweetheart meowed, offering some to the tom.

He shook his head.

"No thanks."

"More for me then," Sweetheart swallowed a pawful of catmint.

"How does RiverClan have so much catmint anyway?" Frostedflake asked.

"Darktail left it behind when he was holding everyone hostage," Sourpatch meowed, before glaring at his littermate, "Though, with Sweetheart around, it hasn't lasted very long."

"So, have you guys had anymore dreams?" Stickkit asked.

"Yeah, I had a dream last night that I was chasing a bird, and then, the branch of the tree I jumped onto, fell down and squished Rabbitleap," Frostedflake meowed.

Stickkit sighed.

"That's not what I meant, but okay, interesting dream."

"I had a dream that there was a never ending supply of catmint!" Sweetheart exclaimed.

"I had a dream that everyone disappeared, it was great," Sourpatch meowed.

Stickkit let out a wail of annoyance, and turned to Frecklespeckle.

"Please tell me that you actually have something logical to say."

"I think I know what to do," the ThunderClan medicine cat meowed.

"What is it?" Stickkit asked.

"We need to go back to the place where it all began, we need to go back to the tribe."

"ROAD TRIP!" Frostedflake exclaimed, as Sweetheart threw catmint into the air, and danced under it, and Sourpatch muttered something about, not knowing what a road trip was.

Nor did any of the other cats, except Frostedflake, but they didn't want to look like mouse-brains by saying so.

"Let's go then!" Stickkit exclaimed, and he, along with the other cats, started making their way to the tribe.


	10. Chapter 10

The medicine cats padded towards the Thunderpath, when Frecklespeckle suddenly stopped, and bristled.

"Oh my StarClan, I just realized, I don't know the way!"

The other cats gasped in horror, except for Sourpatch, who grumbled.

"Wow, what a fish-brain."

Frecklespeckle rounded on him.

"Well, I don't think you know the way either!"

Just as they were about to claw each other, Frostedflake jumped into the middle.

"Come on, let's not fight, we'll never get anything done if we fight, peace and love, right?"

"And catmint!" Sweetheart piped up.

"I know, how about we split up? Group one will go one way, and group two will go the other way and search!" Frecklespeckle suggested, no longer seeming angry.

The other cats nodded their agreements.

"I'm taking my group to the mountains, because, where else would the tribe be?" Stickkit meowed.

"Wait a minute, who made you in charge?" Sourpatch growled.

"I did, got a problem with it?" Stickkit meowed, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh yeah, I'm way older than you, I should be in charge!"

"There's two groups, you can both be in charge," Frostedflake meowed.

"But I want to be in charge!" Frecklespeckle protested.

"I want catmint!" Sweetheart exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have 'ere?"

The cats suddenly stopped arguing, and gasped at the sound of the other cat.

"I dunno, Boss, it looks like a bunch of cats without their mentors."

Frecklespeckle immediately recognized the two cats, one very heavy-set, and the other, the exact opposite.

"Budlight? Weedwhacker? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Yeah, like, were you spying on us? Besides, we're full blown med-cats," Sourpatch growled, extending his claws, which were super long, just like his grandfather Tigerstar's.

"Would you two fancy some catmint?" Sweetheart asked.

"There's no time for catmint right now, we have a quest!" Frecklespeckle exclaimed.

"Oh wow Weedwhacker, a quest! I've always wanted to go on one of those!" Budlight exclaimed.

The skinny tom twitched his whiskers.

"Alright, let's join them."

So, thus, everyone started making their way to the tribe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

"Oh boy! I just died for the eleventh time!" Beetlewhisker exclaimed, as he raced into StarClan.

Then, he suddenly flickered, and was gone.

"Even leaders don't get that many lives," Rabbitleap grumbled.

"It's that freakin Ravenwing's fault! He keeps bringing the wrong cats back to life!" Goosefeather spat, glaring at his companion.

Ravenwing rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Douchefeather, like I care about anything anymore, you know what? I was ghosting into someone twoleg house, because I was bored, and wanted to know what it was like to be a kittypet, and-" the black tom took a deep breath, "I found these forums where everyone talks about us! They all think I should go to The Dark Forest!"

He threw his head back and started wailing.

"There, there," Nettlebreeze meowed, patting his back.

"I know how you feel, Bro," Appledusk meowed, padding over. He opened his mouth to say something else, when Bluestar picked him up, and chucked him into The Dark Forest.

"NO MORE BROWN CATS!" she screeched.

"That's a little racist," Rooktail spat, "What? Are you going to toss out the black cats next?"

"Maybe if you don't stop getting on my nerves, first making me make Leafpool name a kit after you, and now this," Bluestar growled.

"Come on Ravenwing and Bluestar, stop fighting," Ferncloud meowed.

"I'm Rooktail," Rooktail sighed.

Ashfur narrowed his eyes.

"How do we tell you and Ravenwing apart?"

Ferncloud nodded.

"Yeah, Ashfur and I look exactly alike, but he has blue eyes, and I have green, that's how you can tell us apart, but you two are both black cats with blue eyes, there's no way to tell you two apart!"

"Wow, so you think all black cats look the same, huh Ferncloud?" Spiderleg spat.

The grey she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Come off it Spiderleg, you're not even fully black."

"Does that mean you think Icecloud and Cloudtail look the same? They're both white with blue eyes," Foxleap meowed.

Ferncloud sighed.

"No, Cloudtail's fat and has long fur."

"No, that's Graystripe," Ashfur meowed.

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure it's Cloudtail, he's the one who kept sneaking out to eat kittypet food, remember?"

"They're both fat and fuzzy, but not as fuzzy as meee!" Fuzzypelt exclaimed strutting out into the middle of the clearing, striking model poses on his way over.

Bluestar rolled his eyes, and snatched a wandering Loudbelly, chucking him into the Dark Forest. She then rubbed her paws together, and chuckled under her breath, that was the rest of the brown cats, they were all gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest...

"EW SICK GROSS! A TUNNELER!" Shrewclaw screeched when Wrenflight padded over.

She rolled her eyes.

"For the 93583985893th million time Screwclaw, Heatherstar banned tunneling before I was an apprentice, or maybe before I was even born, I was so young, I don't remember."

The brown tom flicked his tail.

"Well, you still have tunneler blood, so there!"

"Guys, stop being feather-brains, we have to think of a plan!" Mudclaw spat, glaring at the both of them."

They just ignored him, and continued to argue.

"Oh yeah? My son's better than your son!" Wrenflight boasted.

Shrewclaw shook his head.

"No way, your son is a total loser, he was only leader for five seconds before WindClan fell apart."

"Well, at least my son was leader," Wrenflight smirked.

"Um, I'm standing right here for your information!" Mudclaw screeched with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Stagleap asked, padding over.

"Shrewclaw called me a tunneler, and then said that our son is a loser!" Wrenflight wailed.

"Well, he's not really wrong about one of those things, eh?" Stagleap meowed.

"Can we just get back to the subject on paw?" Mudclaw sighed, "Cats are forgetting the warrior code!"

"No one knows what that is, stop rambling about it," Littlecloud groaned.

"EW SICK GROSS! A SHADOWCLAN CAT!" Shrewclaw screeched.

"That's it," Mudclaw threw his paws up, "I'm going to go talk to cats who actually have a brain."

He padded over to where Darkstripe was sitting with Tigerkit, Willowkit, and Dirtkit.

"Normally, I don't associate with cats outside of WindClan, but you seem smart, wanna be bffs?"

"Um, wait a minute, didn't you and Hawkfrost have a fling?" Mousefur asked.

Mudclaw rolled his eyes,

"I was only meeting up with him so he could help me get my rightful position as leader back, as if I'd ever take a mate outside of WindClan, I'm not Onestar or Traitorfeather you know."

"How dare you call my grandson a traitor!" Wrenflight spat from across the clearing.

"Well, he was my apprentice, but did he take my side in the battle with Onestar? No," Mudclaw huffed, before turning to Darkstripe.

"Come on, I have a plan!"


	11. Chapter 11

As Frecklespeckle, Stickkit, Sweetheart, Sourpatch, Frostedflake, Weedwhacker, and Budlight started making their way across the thunderpath, a yellow cat suddenly popped out of the bushes, and quietly meowed.

"Psst, hey, come over here, I have some fresh kill."

"Oh boy!" Budlight exclaimed, jumping in joy, causing the whole ground to shake, and even knocking Frostedflake off of his paws, "I'm starving, it feels like I haven't eaten for moons."

"You've just eaten like, right before we came here," Weedwhacker sighed, as his brother raced over to the yellow cat.

"Well, I don't care about fresh-kill," Sweetheart sniffed, pointing her muzzle in the air, "Catmint is the only thing that captures my attention."

"Oh, well then, you're in luck, we have that too!" the yellow cat exclaimed.

"Yay!" Sweetheart squealed, racing over.

"And, that's not all!" a silver-grey cat exclaimed, popping out of the bushes beside the yellow cat.

"Oh yeah? What else you got?" Weedwhacker asked, narrowing his eyes.

The yellow cat and the silver-grey cat exchanged glances.

"We have Ashfurkit, Twigkit, and that other kit whose name I can't remember!" the silver-grey cat exclaimed, throwing his head back, and mrrowing manaically.

"So what? We don't even know them," Frecklespeckle meowed.

Stickkit nodded.

"Yeah, why would we care about some random cats we don't even know?"

The yellow cat's eyes bugged out of her head.

"But isn't that what being in a clan is all about? Caring about others?" she shook her head, "Boy, things sure have changed since I left."

Weedwhacked furrowed his brows.

"I thought it was about clawing the pelts off of anyone who stepped onto your territory, and to always remind kittypets of their origins."

"That's lame Weedwhacker," Budlight meowed through a mouthful of rat, "Our mother and our father are both part kittypets."

"Yeah, and you got their kittypet part, and I got their clan part," Weedwhacker sniffed.

"So, do you folks wanna join The Kin?" the silver-grey tom asked.

"What are the perks?" Frostedflake asked.

"Plenty of fresh-kill, that you can eat anytime you want," the yellow she-cat began.

"I'm in!" Budlight exclaimed.

"No, Budlight, you can't just join some random clan of strange cats you don't even know, and what about KittypetClan? Our loyalty lies with them," Weedwhacker meowed.

"Screw KittypetClan," Budlight sniffed, "They always make me wait to eat, but here, I can eat whenever I want!"

"And, you can claw the pelt off of anyone you want, no matter if they step onto your territory or not," the silver-grey tom said with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, Budlight's right, screw KittypetClan!" Weedwhacker exclaimed, running over to the group.

"Well, his loyalty wasn't very strong," Stickkit snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, who are these guys again?" a black she-cat asked, popping out of the bushes beside the yellow cat and the silver-grey cat.

"Oh, Raven, it's nice of you to join us, and these cats, not these two bozos," the yellow cat indicated Weedwhacker and Budlight with her tail, "But the other ones, are the kits of medicine cats, like two medicine cats together."

The silver-grey cat nodded.

"Yeah! That must mean their uber special and powerful!"

"Yes," the yellow cat rubbed her paws together, "And soon, that power will all be ours!"

She stopped mrrowing and turned to the medicine cats, who were looking throughly confused.

"When I point to you, I want you to come forward, and state what clan you're from, and who your parents are."

"Um...no?" Sourpatch meowed, looking at the yellow cat like she was an idiot.

"I can tell from your long claws, that you're a relative of Tigerstar, as am I, I'm his great-granddaughter," the yellow cat meowed proudly, puffing her chest out.

"Well, I can do you one better, I'm his grandson, which makes me more closely related, so I outshine you," Sourpatch smirked, looking happy for the first time since he was born.

"Our father's name is Puddleshine!" Sweetheart exclaimed.

"Ah, so you two are littermates?" the yellow cat asked, looking from Sourpatch to Sweetheart.  
"Yep! And our parents are Puddleshine of HalfClanClan and Mothwing of WhoClan!" Sweetheart exclaimed.

The yellow cat nodded.

"I was in HalfClanClan once upon a time, I'm Sleekwhisker by the way, and this," she pointed to the silver-grey tom, "is Roach, and the black cat beside him is Raven."

"Now, you," she then meowed, pointing at Frecklespeckle.

"My name is Frecklespeckle, I'm the kit of Leafpool and Crowfeather, and I think I have a couple of littermates, but I have no idea what happened to them, they just disappeared into the void," he meowed in a bored tone.

Sleekwhisker shook her head.

"Wow, not only did they break the code once, but they broke the same codes twice!"

"What do you care about breaking the code? Aren't you all rebellious and what not?" a grey she-cat asked.

"Be quiet Twigkit, no one asked you to speak!" Sleekwhisker hissed.

"Well, she's right you know," a pale grey tom with darker grey flecked piped up.

"No one asked you either, Ashfurkit!" Sleekwhisker hissed before turning to Roach, "Why'd we kitnap these kits again?"

"You said you wanted to use them, to threaten their lives, if anyone refuses to join The Kin."

"Oh right," Sleekwhisker meowed, turning back to the medicine cats, "And what about you?" she asked, pointing to Frostedflake.

"I'm Frostedflake! I'm from MarshmallowfluffClan," the black and white tom beamed.

"Uh huh, and who are your parents?" Sleekwhisker asked, before turning to Roach and meowing, "He's from MarshmallowfluffClan, you know? That clan that was super late coming to the forest, are they even a proper clan?"

"Where they're from doesn't matter Sleek, they're just cannon fodder," Raven meowed.

"Righty-o, and who did you say your parents were again?" Sleekwhisker asked.

"I didn't, but if you must know, I never knew my mother, she died when I was just a kit," Frostedflake's voice broke, and all the other medicine cats exchanged confused glances.

"And," the continued, with a sinister smile, "my father is Darktail, and the last thing he said to me, is that I'm going to be the one to lead The Kin."

"But that's impossible!" Sleekwhisker, Roach, and Raven exclaimed in unicorn.

Sleekwhisker nodded.

"Darktail died before having kits, and I thought you were the kit of two medicine cats!"

"It seems that you don't know as much about your idol as you thought, I mean, look at my black and white pelt, can't you tell?"

"Oh my StarClan!" Sleekwhisker gasped, before fainting, as Roach and Raven bowed to Frostedflake.

"But Frostedflake, that's a lie and you know it," Stickkit hissed in his ear.

"I know Stickkit, but didn't you hear them? They're planning on using us as cannon fodder, I'm just trying to beat them at their own game, now I'm leader of The Kin, I'm going to make them the cannon fodder, not us, and-"

Stickkit slapped his tail over his mouth, silencing him,

"That's enough, you had me at I know, now, we just let the other cats know of the plan."

* * *

"This is bad, this is real bad!" Hollyleaf muttered, as she paced back and forth.

"You're tellin me? We started Warriors Battle Royale how long ago? And no one has even killed anyone yet, I'm growing old here!" Skystar grumbled.

"No you mousebrain!" Hollyleaf spat, "Why is any of this allowed? Why are med-cats allowed to have kits with cats outside their clans? What happened to the warrior code?!" she threw her head back, and screeched so loudly, that four cats died again, and disappeared.

Suddenly, a loud ringing started sounding in her ear, and after she writhed on the ground for a few minutes, as everyone stared at her like she'd lost her mind, it suddenly stopped, and she heard the crampy old voice of a WindClan tom.

"Look, I know you remember the warrior code, and so do I, but it seems like everyone else has forgotten."

Hollyleaf gasped, and nearly brust into tears of joy, maybe not all hope was lost!

"Yes, I'm so glad I'm not the only one, but nothing I do seems to work, I've tried entering the dreams of pretty much everyone," Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"I've tried that too, I think it's because they no longer believe in StarClan,I think the only thing we can do now is talk to them face to face."

"How are we going to do that? If they don't believe, then how can we just appear to them?" Hollyleaf asked.

"It may not be the easiest task, but it's the only one that will work," the tom took a deep breath, "We're going to have to reincarnate ourselves."


	12. Chapter 12

"Listen up," Bluestar meowed, pacing back and forth in front of the cats who were standing before her, "Halftail, I brought you back from the Dark Forest for a moment, to do what I need to do with you."

Beside her, Hailstar nodded.

"Yes, and Crookedstar, you as well."

Halftail, Crookedstar, One-eye, Deadfoot, and Tornear all looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going on here?" Deadfoot questioned.

"Well," Heatherstar began, "Since all of you got your injuries fixed in StarClan, we've decided that your names don't fit anymore."

Bluestar nodded, and rested her paw on Halftail's head.

"I now dub thee, Fulltail!"

"But why don't we just go back to our original names?" One-eye asked.

"Because, I don't remember your original name," Bluestar meowed, resting her paw on One-eye's head.

"I now dub thee, Two-eyes!"

"Fantastic!" the she-cat exclaimed, "Now I'm not named after that evil guy!"

She and Fulltail then merrily skipped off together.

"Hehe, it's my turn," Hailstar meowed, rubbing his paws together.

"Crookedstar, you are now Straightstar!"

Heatherstar then padded up to Deadfoot.

"Your name is now Alivefoot!" she then turned to Tornear, "And you are now, Whole-ear!"

"Fulltail! Two-eyes! Get back here!" Bluestar shouted.

The two cats skipped back over to the leaders.

"Yes?" Fulltail asked.

"We've decided that since you cats are the ones closest in proximity to us, that you're the ones perfect to go on the quest!"

"Oh boy, what quest?" Alivefoot gasped.

"Something terrible as happened, Hollyleaf and Mudclaw have reincarnated themselves!" Bluestar wailed.

"Oh no!" Whole-ear cried.

Two-eyes narrowed her eyes.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Holyleaf is completely deranged, and Mudclaw is evil, and he's probably plotting something evil, I need you all to be reincarnated to stop whatever nefarious plots they may have," Bluestar hissed.

Then, before anyone could say anything else, she swished her tail, and Straightstar, Fulltail, Two-eyes, Alivefoot, and Whole-ear were all reincarnated.

* * *

Meanwhile in DingdongOnestarisdeadClan...

"I can't believe I'm a kit again!" Mudkit wailed, stomping his paws, as he huffed angrily around the nursery.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I'm not in ThunderClan," Hollykit spat.

"What are you kits talking about?" their new mother, Heathertail asked.

Mudkit and Hollykit exchanged glances, they couldn't let anyone know of their plans!

"Um, just playing around," Hollykit chuckled.

Heathertail opened her mouth to say something, when Smokehaze and Brindlewing suddenly burst into the nursery.

"Oh my StarClan, we're having kits!" they gasped in unison.

"What? I didn't even know you two were pregnant!" Heathertail exclaimed.

Brindlewing then gave birth to two kits, a light brown tabby tom, and a dark brown tabby tom.

Less than a second later, Smokehaze gave birth to three kits, a pale-grey she-kit, a grey tom, and a black tom.

"Oh wow," Heathertail gasped, "Five new kits! What are you two going to name them?"

Before either of the new queens could answer, the light brown tabby kit opened his crooked mouth, and started wailing.

"Oh no! He has a crooked jaw!" Brindlewing gasped.

"And this one has a crooked paw!" Smokehaze wailed, picking up the black kit.

"And that one has a torn ear," Heathertail meowed, flicking her tail to the grey tabby.

Mudkit snapped his head over to the kit.

Tornear?

He padded over to him.

"Did you reincarnate yourself too?" he whispered.

However, before he could get an answer, he felt himself being whisked away by his new mother.

"You know, this black kit reminds me a lot of my father I never knew, his name was Deadfoot," Crowfeather meowed, padding into the nursery after hearing all the commotion.

"What was his original name? I doubt he was born with the name Deadkit!" Smokehaze gasped.

"Hopkit."

"Alright then, I will name him Jumpkit, so it's similar, but not different," She meowed.

"I think the grey tabby should be Tornear," Mudkit mewed.

"Oh my StarClan Mudkit! You can't name kits after their imperfections!" Heathertail gasped.

"I know, what about Gorsekit for one of them?" another cat asked, padding into the nursery, soon, all the cats were in there.

"Sure," Brindlewing flicked her tail to the light brown tabby, "He can be Gorsekit."

"It's the 60th Gorsekit!" one of the cats exclaimed, and the rest of them started cheering.

"So, we have Jumpkit and Gorsekit, what now?" Heathertail asked.

"What about Mousekit for this one?" Smokehaze asked, flicking her tail to the pale grey she-kit, "And I think I will name the grey tabby tom-kit, Flowerkit!"

"Noo!" Mudkit yowled, bristling, "That's a horrible name!"

"Mudkit, mind your manners, Smokehaze can name her kit anything she wants," Heathertail meowed sternly.

Smokehaze nodded.

"And it's much better than the name you suggested."

"Whatever," Mudkit huffed, storming over to the corner of the nursery to go pout.

"Last but not least, this kit will be named Brownkit," Brindlewing meowed, indicating the dark brown tabby tom-kit.

"Awesome, all the kits are named, let's go raid the fresh-kill pile!" Applepaw exclaimed, racing over there with Harestar following, saying to remember to feed the elders and queens first.

"Wait! I just realized something!" Woodpaw gasped, as she skidded to a halt beside her sister,

"We no longer have mentors!"

"Oh snap, you're right," Harestar meowed, narrowing his eyes, "Let's see here, umm, your mentors can be Weaselfur and-"

"Weaselfur isn't here, he vanished into thin air like eight seasons ago," Emberfoot meowed.

"Oh right, well, Emberfoot and Slightfoot, you can be the new mentors of Applepaw and Woodpaw," Harestar meowed.

"But that's not fair! I've never had an apprentice!" Leaftail wailed.

"What am I? Mushed crowfood?" Oatclaw grumbled.

"Yeah, and what about my daughter Thistleheart?" Gorsetail demanded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Leaftail chuckled nervously, ducking his head, "Well, um, I guess I'm not mad anymore."

He then raced off to the warrior's den, before he could embarrass himself further.

"Actually, I want to be fair, and not give one cat all the apprentices, so I'm sorry Emberfoot, but you're no longer the mentor of Applepaw," Harestar meowed, scanning the area, "Who here hasn't had an apprentice yet?"

Larkwing, Featherpelt, and Fernstripe all raised their paws.

"Well, since Featherpelt and Fernstripe both had that feather-brain Crowfeather as their mentor, I'm going to go with Larkwing!" Harestar exclaimed.

All the cats started happily yowling the names of the new mentors, however, some cats looked peeved.

"I don't understand why she gave Applepaw to Larkwing, what does she have that I don't have? I could be a perfect mentor!" Emberfoot huffed, as he paced back and forth angrily.

"It was the right thing to do," Sedgewhisker meowed, resting her tail on his shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say Sedgewhisker, you have an apprentice!"

"Yeah, and he's my first one, you've already had two, let Larkwing have this one, she's also her first."

"Fine," Emberfoot relented, "But I'm not going to like it."

Then, all the sudden, yowls of anger started coming from the nursery.

"Why the frick does that kit look JUST like Oatclaw?" Featherpelt hissed, staring Brindlewing down, as she lashed her tail.

"Which kit?" she mottled brown she-cat asked with confusion.

"The one that looks like Oatclaw, duh!" Featherpelt rolled her eyes, flicking her tail over to Gorsekit, the light brown tabby kit.

She then turned to her mate, who had padded into the nursery.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh as if you don't know!" Featherpelt spat, "I can't believe you cheated on me...with her!"

"He's not the father, I am!" Slightfoot exclaimed.

"Oh," Featherpelt squeaked, dipping her head in shame, "I'm sorry for assuming stuff."

"So, we know who the father of Brindlewing's kits are, but who's the father of Smokehaze's?" Fernstripe asked.

Smokehaze looked over at the other she-cat.

"The father is..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, who is it?" Featherpelt demanded, as Smokehaze stood there, frozen in place.

"I'm getting to it, I'm just building up the suspense!" the grey she-cat spat.

"Well, get to it a little bit faster," Crowfeather looked at his non-existent watch, "I've got patrols to assign."

Smokehaze rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you guys are now fun, anywho, the father is-" she took a deep breath.

"For StarClan's sake! Just get to it already!" Whiskernose cried.

"Gravelnose from SkyClan!" Smokehaze finally exclaimed, after 395839853 hours of making everyone wait in suspense.

Breezepelt let out a screech that sounded like it came from the deepest darkest pits of the Dark Forest, and Crouchfoot, who was standing beside him, was temporarily deafened for life!

Crowfeather mrrowed.

"Oh to be young and in love with a cat from another clan again."

He stared off into the clouds, and let out a wistful sigh, when a bird flew over, and pooped right on his head.

"Ack!" he screeched, bristling, and swatting at the bird.

When he missed it, he turned to the other cat.

"FOLLOW THAT BIRD! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL IT'S DEAD!"

All the cats, except for the queens, kits, elders, and Crouchfoot, raced off after the bird.

"I bet if I catch it, Crowfeather will make me deputy once Harestar dies!" Leaftail exclaimed.

Fernstripe rolled her eyes.

"Hah, as if! You bullied his son."

"Well...he never liked him to begin with so... and not only that, but I have the same prefix as his favorite ex," Leaftail sighed, "He probably thinks of her whenever he looks at me."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't he become mates with you instead of Nightcloud?" Fernstripe snorted.

"Was I even born then?" Leaftail asked.

"I think so, yeah, you became a warrior before Hollyleaf and co," Emberfoot meowed.

"Wait, are you or I older, Emberfoot?" Leaftail asked, narrowing his eyes with confusion.

"Fox dung if I know, I think we both just appeared as warriors out of thin air."

"Hah, you peasants don't even have parents!" Nightcloud cackled.

"Well, neither do you," Sedgewhisker pointed out.

The black pelted she-cat's eyes grew wide.

"OH snap! You're right!"

She raced over to Leaftail and Emberfoot.

"Look fellas, we gots ta find out who our parents are!"

"Oh my StarClan!" Leaftail bristled, "What if we're all littermates?"

"Who else just randomly appeared?" Emberfoot asked.

"Harestar, Webfoot, Weaselfur, and even more," Nightcloud meowed.

"Oh my StarClan, what if Harestar's my father? That'd make me next in line to be the new leader!" Leaftail exclaimed.

Nightcloud shook her head.

"It..it doesn't work like that, and aren't you older than Harestar? Or at least the same age? You two could be brothers at best."

"Oh wow," Leaftail's eyes shone with wonder, "Imagine that, being the brother of the leader."

"I caught the bird!" Slightfoot exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"But how?" Emberfoot hissed, "You're the smallest cat in DingdongOnestarisdeadClan!"

"I got skills, now let's go, I want to see Harestar replace Crowfeather with me as deputy!"

"Yes, because replacing another cat as deputy turned out so well in the past," Nightcloud meowed, rolling her eyes.

Slightfoot just ignored her though, and raced happily back to camp, with the rest of the cats trudging sadly behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in KittypetClan...

"Is it just me, or is Bramblestar acting super odd?" Brackenfur asked, flicking his tail over to the dark brown tabby tom, who was walking around every area of camp, exclaiming,

"Oh wow! A tree! Oh wow, a rock!"

"He just lost a life, he's probably still getting over the shock," Brightheart pointed out.

"Yeah, but Firestar never reacted that way, it's like he's never even been here before," Brackenfur meowed.

"Different cats, different responses I guess, remember how Onestar reacted when he lost a life."

"Onestar has been like that even before he lost a life," Graystripe shook his head, "I kinda wish we never helped him get leadership."

"Well, he's dead now, so we can rest easy," Brighthead meowed.

"Wait, Cloudtail, you've seen cats die, and then come back to life, right? And several seasons ago, you fought against cats, who you saw die, right?" Brackenfur asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Then how the frick do you not believe in StarClan? I mean, after seeing all that, you can't just go on denying their existence, can you?"

Cloudtail shook his head.

"That was all just a catmint induced dream."

"So, we all had the same dream, which actually left some cats dead?" Brackenfur questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it's not like anyone important died so.."

"SORRELTAIL DIED!" the golden tabby tom screeched, bristling.

"Heya moldy oldies, what's goin on here?" Thornclaw asked, padding into the elder's den with a shrew.

"Um, Thornclaw, you're the exact same age as Brackenfur and I, and you're like six or seven moons older than Cloudtail," Brightheart pointed out.

All of the sudden, it started raining.

"Oh my StarClan!" Brightheart gasped, "What if another major storm comes like what happened a couple of seasons ago?"  
Cloudtail nodded.

"Yeah! What if a tree falls again, and it kills someone else like it killed that cat who was white, but not as white as me," he narrowed his eyes, "What was his name again?"

"Um, Snowbush, or something weird like that, who knows? It's not like he was important or anything," Brightheart meowed.

"That's so rude, every cat is important," Brackenfur spat.

"Oh my StarClan!" Thornclaw gasped, "What if Snowbush is actually Snowkit, and the hawk didn't kill him after all?"

"Then he'd be a lot older, I think Snowbush would be about the same age as that ginger cat who was killed by an owl a couple of moons ago, Snowkit would have been older than Bramblestar," Brightheart meowed.

"AMBERMOON!" Dewnose screeched from outside the elder's den, "Her name was Ambermoon, and she was my sister, and Snowbush was my brother!"

"That is no way to talk to your elders!" Brightheart spat.

"I think he might just be sad, all of his littermates have died, we should be grateful, that all of ours are still alive," Brackenfur meowed.

From outside the elder's den, from her spot in the bushes, where she was spying on Stemleaf and Spotfur, Bristlefrost narrowed her eyes.

Not only was Brambelstar acting strange, but Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Cloudtail were as well, what was going on here?


	14. Chapter 14

"Listen up, I have something to announce!" Nightcloud exclaimed from her perch on the tall rock.

Hollykit turned to Mudkit and whispered,

"What is that deranged she-cat doing?"

"I don't know," the brown tabby spat, "But I don't like the fact that she's up there, only the leader is supposed to be up there!"

All the other cats looked equally confused.

"What's going on Nightcloud? Did Harestar die and Crowfeather die? Are you the new leader?" Emberfoot asked.

The black she-cat shook her head.

"No, I've just come to announce, that I'm expecting Harestar's kits!"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Breezepelt screeched, picking up Hootwhisker and throwing him across the camp.

"MOM!" he wailed, storming over to Nightcloud, "Why are you having more kits? Am I not enough for you?"

"Look on the bright side, at least she chose someone in WindClan," Heathertail meowed.

"Compose yourself, Breezepelt," Nightcloud meowed sternly, "I wanted more perks than anyone else in this clan, and what better way to do that, than to become mates with the leader?"

"Oh that reminds me!" Crowfeather exclaimed, jumping onto the tall rock, and hip-bumping Nightcloud off.

"Tawnypelt has had my kits! As for how many there are, and if they're toms or she-cats, and what their names are, I really don't care, anyway, I'm going back on patrol, bye!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

"Guess what Wormstar?" Shrewclaw sneered.

"What?" the black and white tom asked warily, wondering how Shrewclaw was back in StarClan, and not in the Dark Forest.

"I'm back!"

"Oh wow, fantastic," Tallstar meowed, trying to sound enthusiastic, but he felt anything but.

"I know right? Best buds back together once again! Isn't that grand?"

"Um, have you got bees in your brain? I think calling us best buds would be a bit of a stretch, how'd you get back here anyway?"

"Well, there's a loop hole, that says if someone in The Dark Forest becomes mates with someone in StarClan after death, then they legally can't be apart, because you can't separate family," Shrewclaw explained.

"That's not true! I separate families all the time!" Rowanclawstar exclaimed.

Shrewclaw shook his head.

"Yeah, when they were alive, but it's different when they're dead, because it's forever," Shrewclaw meowed, he then turned to Tallstar.

"Anyway, Sandgorse and I are mates now, so I guess that makes me your new father or something, lol, and as your new father, I am hereby officially changing your name to Wormstar!"

Tallstar threw his head back and wailed,

"Nooo!" he then stopped wailing and narrowed his eyes, "Wait, what about Ryestalk?"

"Who?" Shrewclaw asked, looking confused.

"Um, her," Tallstar flicked his long tail over the grey tabby she-cat, who was sharing a rabbit with Appledusk.

"Oh her? I'm mates with her too," Shrewclaw jumped up, and threw his arms out, "I"m mates with EVERYONE!"

"Um, okay then," Tallstar meowed, shaking his head as he padded away from the other cat.

* * *

Meanwhile, in The Kin...

"Listen up you tossers," Frostedflake spat, as he paced up and down the line of cats.

"Today, we're going to become kittypets."

"NO way!" Weedwhacker screeched, flexing his claws, "I'll never be a kittypet!"

"But brother, you and I are already part kittypet," Budlight meowed.

The tall gangly tom stomped his paws.

"I don't care! I'll never be a kittypet! Never!"

He took off running, and kept running, until he disappeared into the distance.

"I'll better go after him," Budlight sighed, trudging slowly after his littermate.

Frostedflake watched them leave for a few moments, before turning back to the crowd.

"Here's your collars!" he threw a green one at Sleekwhisker.

"It really brings out your eyes," he purred, as she put it on with the help of Roach.

He then threw a pale blue one at the said tom.

"I really like the way it looks against your fur!"

Next, he gave a purple one to Raven.

"We're not going to have to wear collars, are we?" Stickkit sighed.

"Yup!" Frostedflake announced, throwing a brownish-green one at him.

He then gave Sweetheart a yellow one, and Sourpatch a pink one.

"I wanted a green one, like catmint!" Sweetheart wailed.

"Too bad so sad," Frostedflake meowed, tossing an orange one at Frecklespeckle.

Then, for himself, he chose a sparkly rainbow collar.

"Come on y'all, let's go find our new housefolk!"


	15. Chapter 15

Under the full moon, the leaders' pelts seemed to glow, as they perched on the tree.

"Listen up," Harestar began.

"Wait a minute," some SkyClan cat meowed, flattening his ears, "How'd you get up there? WindClan cats can't climb trees!"

Beside him, another SkyClan cat nodded.

"Yah, I heard they don't even have claws!"

"HOW DARE YOU DIS-RESPECT ME YAH PIECE OF FOX DUNG!" Harestar screeched, shaking with anger.

"Simmer down, you'll fall out of the tree, No-claws," Tigerheartstar snorted.

"AHWuhuthetuehuehe!" The WindClan leader screeched, picking up Tigerheartstar and throwing him into the lake; he died.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" a ShadowClan cat wailed, "Our leader is dead!"

"He's a leader, he'll come back," another one reassured her.

"No, remember, StarClan took everyone's nine lives away, remember? They wanted to make the Hunger Games, Battle Royale thing fair," a RiverClan cat meowed.

"Noo!" Mistystar wailed, "I'm too young to die!"

Everyone just ignored her, and turned their focus on Bramblestar, who had started to speak.

"Let the games, commence!" he screeched.

"This is for my son!" Tawnypelt screeched, picking up Scorchfur, and throwing him at Harestar, knocking the WindClan leader off the tree, they both died.

"NOOOOOOOOOO my young mate! Now I can't steal his life force and live forever!" Snowbird wailed, before crumbling into dust.

"He wasn't even that young anymore," Jayfeather grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, what are we going to do?" Alderheart screeched, racing around in circles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

"Ah yeah!" Skystar exclaimed, jumping about fifty fox lengths up in the air, as he saw Plumwillow kill Bumblestripe.

"This is the kind of wholesome content I signed up for!"

"Is it just me, or is StarClan getting a little crowded?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Don't worry, I'm controlling the population," Bluestar meowed, as she threw Splashpaw into the Dark Forest.

"Noo! My son!" Sneezecloud exclaimed, before resuming his sneezing contest with Runningnose.

"Can't you send those two as well?" Skystar asked, they were interrupting his viewing time.

Bluestar shook her head.

"Sadly, my powers only allow me to throw brown cats into the Dark Forest."

"Why do you get to throw people into the Dark Forest, and we don't?" Toadstep demanded.

"Because, I sold my soul for this," Bluestar answered.

"Cool story, now shut up," Skystar hissed, turning his attention back to the puddle of water, where he was watching everything go down.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from the fight, in an unknown location, Sleekwhisker was holding the RiverClan Mintfur, and the SkyClan Mintfur hostage.

"In three seconds, your clans will be here to retrieve you, and when they do, I'll kill them all!" she threw her head back and started mrrowing manacially.

"But Sleekwhisker, they're already kil-" one of the Mintfurs started meowing, when a patrol led by Sandynose, came racing up the hill, followed by a patrol led by Icewing.

"Give us back our warriors, and no one gets hurt!" Sandynose growled, lashing his tail.

"Yeah, give me back my mate! I trained in the Dark Forest, and I'm not afraid to use those moves I learned on you!" Icewing exclaimed, flexing her claws.

"Alright, I'll give them back, but first, you have to tell me who's who," Sleekwhisker sneered.

"But that's impossible!" Sagenose, a cat in Sandynose's patrol exploded, "They're both light grey tabbies! How will we ever know?"

"Sagenose, I'm Mintfur," one of the Minfurs meowed.

"Yeah, I know," the pale grey tabby rolled his eyes, "But are you the RiverClan one or the SkyClan one?"

"I'm the SkyClan one, I'm your sister."

"Oh yeah?" Sagenose narrowed his eyes, "How do I know this isn't a trick."

"It's not a trick, why would we be playing a trick on you? Just say she's the SkyClan Mintfur, and I'm the RiverClan one, so we can all go home," the other Mintfur sighed.

"I don't know," Sagenose twitched his whiskers, "Sleekwhisker could have brain washed you or something."

"Yeah!" Icewing exclaimed, pointing at one of the Mintfurs, "That's my Mintfur, the RiverClan one, I'd recognize my mate anywhere!"

"Sorry, but no," Sleekwhisker mrrowed, killing the RiverClan Mintfur.

"Noooooo!" Icewing wailed, racing off.

"I know! That's the SkyClan Mintfur!" Sandynose exclaimed, pointing to the only Mintfur left.

"That is correct, you're free to go!" Sleekwhisker meowed.

"Oh, awesome," Mintfur meowed, stepping forward to join her clanmates.

"Wait a minute," Sandynose narrowed his eyes, "Nothing was holding you back? You could have escaped the whole time that easily?"

Mintfur rolled his eyes,

"It's too late to cry over spilled milk, come on, let's get back to the fight, I want to make all the other clans pay for how they treated SkyClan!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the SkyClan patrol exclaimed, and they raced back to the gathering place with determination in their hearts.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_

_**Crowpool,**_

_**Uhh...**_

_**Thanks for the review...**_

_**I love your that clan name! It's hilarious XD**_  
_**Leafpool and Crowfeather had another little like, 37 moons ago in this fic, it consists of Frecklespeckle, Featherpool, Leaftail, and Rookcloud XD**_

* * *

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" a few KittypetClan cats cried, as they raced into camp.

"What is it?" the dark brown tabby demanded, getting up from where he was using the dirt pile, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, but this is extremely important!" Birchfall cried.

"What happened, Cat whose name I don't know?" Bramblestar sighed.

"Bumblestripe and Finleap were taken by twolegs!" Twigbranch exclaimed.

Stormcloud bowed his head solemnly.

"They've been taken to the cutter."

"Eh," Bramblestar waved them away with his paw, "No big loss there, run along now, I have business to attend to."

The three cats padded away, with their heads and tails drooped.

Suddenly, Twigbranch shot up.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," she meowed, upon seeing Sandynose flying towards them, with a look of pure anger on his face.

"What is this about my daughter getting kitnapped by twolegs?" he demanded.

"Um, how did you know about that?" Twigbranch asked with confusion.

"My dad senses were tingling! Parents always know when something is wrong with their kits," he shook his head, "You just wouldn't understand."

"Hey, I have kits!" Birchfall protested, "I'd understand."

Sandynose narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't one of them that she-cat, who's dating that ShadowClan loser?"

"Sandynose!" Bramblestar gasped, clutching his chest, "You can't talk about Tigerheartstar like that! He's the ShadowClan leader, and my nephew!"

"Don't care, so, I'm going to go find my son, bye mouse-brains."

"Well, that was rude," Birchfall huffed, once Sandynose had padded away.

"I know right? And he didn't even offer to help look for Bumblestripe!" Stormcloud exclaimed.

"Bumblestripe is fat, he shouldn't be hard to miss," Shellfur meowed, returning back from patrol with some other cats.

"I just hope they find him soon!" Rosepetal wailed, "And Weedwhacker and Budlight," she shook her head, "I almost forgot about them, I've been too busy mentoring my 58th apprentice!"

"And meanwhile, I have none," Birchfall grumbled.

"Why would I give an apprentice to some random cat I've never met before? That'd be nonsensical," Bramblestar meowed, shaking his head.

"That's it!" Birchfall threw his paws up, "I'm leaving! I'm going to go become a kittypet!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in WhoClan...

"No one knows who we are," Mallownose sighed, flicking a pebble into the water with his paw.

"Tell me about it, even MarshmallowfluffClan is getting more attention than us, and they're the new cats in the forest," Podlight sighed, eating a pawful of catmint.

"I know!" Curlfeather exclaimed, "You can start a half-clan relationship! That'll get all the cats talking!"

Podlight flicked his tail.

"Eh, everyone's in half-clan relationships these days."

Beechfur nodded.

"I did half-clan relationships before they were cool."

"Speaking of relationships, who's the father of your kits, Curlfeather?" Mallownose asked.

"Dappletuft I think, I don't know! WhoClan is starting to become so unforgettable, that the cats are starting to become unforgettable!"

"Who's Dappletuft, isn't that a she-cat?" Lizardtail asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly!" Curlfeather cried.

"We need to do something," Podlight exclaimed, rising to his paws, and puffing his chest out, "We need to do something to make WhoClan relevant again! That way, we won't be WhoClan anymore, instead, we'll be umm, I don't know what our clan name will be then, but I know it will be awesome!"

"Yeahh!" every cat cheered with determination in their hearts, they would become the most well known clan to ever exist!


	17. Chapter 17

Owlnose stood over the bodies of Reedwhisker and Mistystar, flexing his claws, with his hackles rose.

He glared down at Mistystar's un-moving form, waiting for the grey she-cat to spring up again at any moment, but she didn't.

He waited a few more moments, before racing out of Mistystar's den wailing,

"Mistystar and Reedwhisker are dead! They killed each other to death! I tried to stop them, but I couldn't, I'm sorry."

He collapsed onto the ground, with a wail of despair.

"About time," Havenpelt muttered.

Dappletuft stared with his eyes wide.

"Are you sure? This cannot be, surely, Reedwhisker and Mistystar wouldn't kill each other, they're sistrers!"

"No Honey, they're mother and son," Curlfeather meowed, resting her tail on his back.  
The grey and white tom rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, they're still kin, since when do kin kill each other?"

"Remember Hawkfrost?" Mothwing meowed, emerging from the medicine cat den, she then let out a sigh, "I guess it's time for Willowshine to take a new cat to the moonstone to go get their nine lives."

"It's the moonpool, remember, we're not in the old forest anymore," Sneezecloud reminded her, as Jayclaw asked, "Wtf is the moonstone?"

"Also, Reedwhisker and Mistystar are both dead! They never picked a successor!" Mosspelt wailed.

"We're all gonna die!" Podlight screeched, running around in circles.

Owlnose rolled his eyes, and padded to the middle of the clearing.

"We're not going to die! Right before Reedwhisker died, he assigned me as his deputy, I am to be the new leader of WhoClan!"

"Ownose! Owlnose!"

His clanmates started cheering, except for a few, to his dismay, Icewing, Jayclaw, Podlight, and Beetlewhisker were staring at him with their eyes narrowed.

"I smell something fishy, and it isn't the fresh-kill pile," Beetlewhisker meowed, flicking his tail.

"Oh, Beetlewhisker, you're so imaginative, what are you doing alive anyway? Didn't you die ages ago?" Mallowfur asked.

"Yeah!" Harelight exclaimed, jumping to his paws, "Why should we listen to what a dead cat says? Owlnose clearly isn't fishy smelling!"

Beside him, her sister, Softsomething rolled her eyes, "That's the point of StarClan minnow-brain, to listen to the advice of dead cats, if Beetlewhisker says that Owlnose smells fishy, then it must be so."

She then stood up, and went to sit with the other cats, who thought he smelled fishy.

Owlnose held back a growl, and sank his claws into the ground, how could he ever lead WhoClan, if they all thought he smelled?

"It must be yourself you're smelling!" Gorseclaw spat at Softsomething.

"Oh go back to DingdongOnestarisDeadClan!" Dappledtuft sneered, going to sit beside his sister.

Lakeheart and Lizardstripe exchanged glances, and Owlnose narrowed his eyes, wondering what was up with the parents of the four bickering cats.

He then shifted his gaze over to Beechfur, he had been with a DingdongOnestarisDeadClan cat before, were Dappledtuft, Harelight, Softwing, and that other one, actually his and Gorsetail's?

He narrowed his eyes, and studied the four cats closely, Dappledtuft was grey and white, just like Gorsetail from DingdongOnestarisDeadClan.

Letting out a gasp, he nearly passed out, were there any pure-bloods left in WhoClan at all?

Since all the cats were basically half-clan, did WhoClan even exist at all?

* * *

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

Skystar paced across the clearing.

"Okay, I give up on the Clan Hunger Games, clearly, no one is invested in killing everyone."

He shook his head.

"Things were so much better back in my day."

"I have an idea!" Jagged Peak exclaimed.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes.

"You can't have any ideas, you're lame!"

"Not anymore!"

"Are too! You're superrrr lame!"

While the two toms were fighting, Mistpelt crept up behind Bluestar and knocked her out.

"COME ON FELLAS! LET'S GO RESCUE SOME BROWN TABBIES FROM THE DARK FOREST!"

She then ran off, with Leopardfoot, Frecklewish from ThunderClan, Beetlenose, Mistlekit, Owlstar, Pinestar, Redtail, Dappletail, Sorreltail, Foxleap, Violet Dawn, Thunderstar, Juniperclaw, Whitefang, Voleclaw, Troutstar, Dawnbright, Ashfoot, Pebble Heart, Rileypool, Willowbreeze, Sandgorse, Mistfeather, Olivenose, Dusk Nose, and Petalfur racing after her.

Then, all of the sudden, their paths were blocked by Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Silverstream, and Feathertail!

"Stand aside!" Willowbreeze growled to her daughter and granddaughter.

"No! We must keep peace in StarClan, Bluestar was right to throw all the brown cats out!" Silverstream wailed dramatically.

Willowbreeze lashed her tail.

"Your father is down in the Dark Forest! We must go get him!"

Sandgorse nodded.

"Willowbreeze is right, we can't just send cats who don't belong to the Dark Forest to the Dark Forest."

"Yeah, if we keep doing that, how will we know who is bad, and who is good?" Ashfoot asked.

"Bluestar knows best," Spottedleaf growled, lashing her tail, "I don't need some WindClan and RiverClan losers to tell me otherwise!"

"But Spottedleaf, innocent cats belong in StarClan," her brother, Redtail, meowed softly.

Spottedleaf pulled out Redtail's diary, which she had lifted off of Willowpelt, while the grey she-cat was asleep.

"You killed Oakfart, perhaps you belong in The Dark Forest then, eh?" she questioned.

Then, she started cackling, and Redtail realized it wasn't Spottedleaf at all, and so did everyone else.

"Mapleshade?" Frecklewish from ThunderClan screeched, "What the Dark Forest are you doing here? I thought you were in The Dark Forest!"

"Since Bluestar sent all the brown cats down there, it's gotten pretty cramped, and it was decided that all the non-brown cats could come to StarClan!" the red and white she-cat exclaimed, and Thistleclaw and Darkstripe leapt out from behind her.

"It's time to parrrrrtayyyy!" Thistleclaw exclaimed with a mrrow, slicing the neck of the cat nearest to him; she died.

"Noo, what have I done?" Bluestar, who was now awake, wailed.

"Something good for once," Thistleclaw remarked, before killing another cat.

Soon, a whole hoard of Dark Forest cats were there, and they were killing everyone!

Mistpelt glanced at Leopardfoot, Frecklewish from ThunderClan, Beetlenose, Mistlekit, Owlstar, Pinestar, Redtail, Dappletail, Sorreltail, Foxleap, Violet Dawn, Thunderstar, Juniperclaw, Whitefang, Voleclaw, Troutstar, Dawnbright, Ashfoot, Pebble Heart, Rileypool, Willowbreeze, Sandgorse, Mistfeather, Olivenose, Dusk Nose, and Petalfur, they were the only ones who could help StarClan now.


End file.
